


Poppin' a Squat

by silence_since_silence



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armor, Camelot, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Castles, Chores, Gen, Hamilton References, Reading, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Arthur stops halfway along the hall to observe a very strange sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](http://www.camelot-drabble.livejournal.com).

Arthur stops halfway along the hall to observe a very strange sight.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin jumps at the question.

Arthur supposes that Merlin wasn't paying attention to the sounds around him and therefore wasn't expecting a voice so near him without hearing footsteps as a warning.

That's nonsense, though, because Arthur is dressed in his usual training gear of chain mail and shoulder armor. He's not exactly quiet when he walks through a stone hallway.

Merlin only stares at Arthur with a look of complete confusion.

Arthur points to the object Merlin is holding. "What is that?" Arthur asks.

Arthur's demand doesn't have the effect he hoped it would. But then, Merlin never does look apologetic and deferential when he ought to.

Merlin's expression is unimpressed. "I would hope you'd know a book when you saw one, sire," Merlin replies. "There are several in your chambers at the moment."

"Speaking of things that are in my chambers, _you're_ supposed to be in there right now straightening my books, dealing with my clothes, tidying up everywhere, scrubbing my floor clean, and polishing my jacket buttons to a shine," Arthur says. 

"I finished most of those things, but there was a problem," Merlin replies. "I had to stop. Reading in the hallway just sort of happened after that."

"Oh do tell. What was the problem?" Arthur asks.

"The problem _is_ ," Merlin answers "I got a lot of brains, but no polish."


End file.
